Strak Raving Mad
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Squeal to 'Signs'. I saw the movie, scary as Hell! Anyway, Dib learns something about me... Something that could get him killed.


Stark Raving Mad  
  
Ch. 1: Tale of a Maniac...  
  
A/N: Yeeeeeeehhhh! I own a peep who was in another story... Not saying who. This is the sequel to 'Signs'! As to the imbecile who flamed me...Beware, I may put you in this! Okay, For those of you who wonder why this isn't as depressing as most of my work, that is because I went to the doctor and was diagoised with depression. I am now on medication.   
  
Dib looked around him. Everything looked the same... Or did it? Something wasn't right and it wasn't just the crop circle in his front lawn. Something was in his room. With him, watching him. He could hear it breathing. Dib slowly crept out of his room and walked down to the kitchen. He couldn't find Professor Membrane or Gaz. They probably went looking for * him * to tell him about the crop circle. Dib looked around, hoping he could find something to defend himself with. He saw a large butcher knife on the counter, the boy picked it up and walked back into his bedroom. (A/N: * Watching 'Signs' preview where Mel picks up the knife I'm absentmindedly chewing on the ear piece of my glasses. * Whoo! Hottie with a knife!)  
  
"Don't think I won't find you." Dib said as he entered his room, nothing was there.  
"I know you're here."  
  
A voice spoke, it had a familiar tone to it.   
  
"How can you find something that isn't supposed to be here?" the voice asked.  
  
Dib looked over his shoulder, the voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" he inquired.  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
"Like you don't know? You saw me. Back there..." it said.  
  
Dib looked confused.  
  
"Tell me that-that world- those white-eyed aliens, the family that was mercilessly slaughtered....Please tell me it wasn't real." Dib said.  
  
The voice chuckled. It came from the darkest corner of Dib's room.  
  
"Oh it's real..." a black-clothed someone stepped out of the shadows.  
"It's as real...As I am alive."  
  
Abri. She stood before him, one side of her face was covered in scars. Dib trembled in fear.  
  
"How can you be standing next to me- you're dead!" Dib said, pointing the knife in front of the madwoman.  
  
Abri smiled.  
  
"You want proof that I'm living? Go ahead. Stab me. I'll draw blood like anyother mortal." she said. Dib gripped the knife, aiming it hurt, not kill. He stood there like a fool. He couldn't do it. Abri chuckled.  
  
"I can't do it. I'm not a murderer..." the ten-year old felt rage boiling up inside him. He remembered Mrs. Greenwald, her son and daughter... Their lives so thoughtlessly taken by the same person that was standing in front of him. He suddenly screamed in anger.  
  
"...UNLIKE YOU! YOU BECAME ANGRY AT THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU WERE TAUNTED! YOU TOLD ME THAT THE WORLD WAS HORRIBLE AND CUREL! THE ONLY THING COLD AND CUREL ABOUT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" he shouted. Abri nodded.  
  
"Yes, maybe so. You are probably wondering why I'm the way I am, why I did what I did. You just can't appreciate the beauty of all this, can you? Well, that's probably because you're human. I come from a world that no one knows exsisted." Abri said. Dib looked confused.  
  
"Where * do * you come from?" he asked.  
  
Abri smiled she tapped her forehead then pointed at Dib.  
  
"You came from my MIND?!" he said.  
  
"Ding-ding-ding! Now, anything more you want to know, O Inquisitive One?" she asked, bowing.  
  
Dib put his knife at his side.  
  
"Why did you make the little white-eyed aliens? * How * did you accomplish it?"  
  
Abri turned, she looked at a compact mirror in her hand, the scarred side of her face facing Dib. The ten-year old was frightened when he saw that side of her face as she smiled.  
  
"You thought me up, you should know." she said, turning around to face him.  
  
Dib shook his head.  
  
"N- no, I don't know- I never thought you up."  
  
Abri nodded.  
  
"Oooh-ooh, yes you did! You were doodling in skool one day, and made me up as a villainess to get rid of your enemies. We ended up in a world- this world, that you created. You made me up, Mrs. Greenwald and her family- even Zim. We never really existed. We're still in your mind, Dib. We can't get out. Do you know why?" Abri asked.  
  
Dib shook his head. He wasn't ready for the answer.  
  
"You're dead." Abri whispered.  
  
Out of all the answers, that was one Dib didn't want to hear. He backed against the wall.  
  
"You're- you're LYING!" he screamed the last word so loud it terrifed the boy himself. Abri laughed.  
  
"Oh am I? Well, I can prove it. I know for a fact that you're dead. Do you know why?" she asked, an evil smile on her face.  
  
Dib shook his head, he felt fear grip him as lighting flashed, giving Abri an Hannibal Lecter-like apperance. Abri spoke calmly and causually as though Dib had asked her how she cared for the weather.  
  
"Because I killed you." she said.  
  
"What?!" Dib demanded.  
  
Abri nodded.  
  
"Yes, you see, once my creations went on the ramapge, I had a feeling you were onto me. So, that night when we stayed the Mrs. Greenwald's place, I got up and sufficated you with a pillow. No one ever knew. Only me." she said.  
  
Dib's lip twitched.  
  
"But- you- you jumped off the mothership. I saw you die." he stuttered.  
  
Abri shook her head.  
  
"What you saw was a computer generated image. All of it was. You don't understand what I want, what I can do! Everyone said that it couldn't be done, that I lost my marbles- but showed them. I proved that an alien race could be created. Oh, and once they find you, don't bother trying to call them off. Only I can do that. I created these little guys simply for one reason. Revenge. I knew that you had been taunted, hurt, hated, spat at, laughed at, and been called crazy. That's why I created these things. For you... You said so yourself that you wanted something to help you get back at the people who hate you. But there is just one problem... They only listin to me. They kill at my command, not yours. Now, I'm getting you back for what you did to me." she said.  
  
Dib swallowed.  
  
"What did I do to you, pray tell?" he asked.  
  
"You made me up out of spite and malice and that is what I have become. And one's feelings will rebound upon them sooner of later." Abri said. She walked out of the room and bolted a door shut. Dib saw that he wasn't in his house anymore. He was in a tomb. One that was made up in his own mind. He saw piles of bones both human and animal, lying in heaps on the floor. Abri's voice sounded through a speaker.  
  
" Don't you know, Dib, that the dead can die again? Oh, one more thing... I think they rip through your clothes when they kill you."   
  
Dib saw watched in horror as three of the white-eyed aliens round on him, the spoke to one another in a series of clicking sounds. Abri's voice spoke again.  
  
"Bye bye, Dib!" she said, fighting back an evil laugh. She cleared her throat, Dib was horrifed to hear that Abri was speaking to aliens in the languge they were speaking to one another. The aliens nodded.  
  
"I told them to wait a moment. I love to see my victims dangle on the verge of insanity. I know that you heard me speaking to my creations in their langauge. You may remember that you heard them once. That is because I managed to make you understand them. You won't anymore.... But maybe I'll let you know what I'm saying to them one last time." Abri said as she stepped out of the other room. She turned her attention the the aliens.  
  
"Kill him." 


End file.
